


Homecomming

by Glass Wolf (tlanon)



Series: Disillusionment Verse [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-05
Updated: 2007-10-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf
Summary: Parvati returns to England so her son can attend Hogwarts





	Homecomming

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Homecoming

Her sister Padma had called her arrival in England a homecoming but she didn’t feel that way. The united Kingdom had stopped being home when she’d found Lavender’s body laying in the ruins of the castle. Her best friend was only one of fifty-four casualties of the battle that ended once and for all the threat of Voldemort and his death eaters, but it was the death that stuck with her. As soon as she’d had her NEWTS, she’d immigrated to France living in a wizarding world mostly untouched by the horrible war allowed her to put it out of her mind and go on with her life. She’d married and started a family and enjoyed her sister and parents frequent visits but she’d stayed away from this place and the terrible memory of that fight.

She had married an older man Anatole Baudin who worked as an auror for the French Ministry of Magic. He made her feel safe and secure and they were very happy together. She smiled thinking of their three children. The oldest Bernard and his sister Lavender were both doing extremely well at Beauxbatons and had never expressed any interest at all in seeing where their mother came from. She glanced at her younger son looking around Hogsmeade in awe. “Are you sure about this Ambroise it’s not too late to get you into Beauxbatons with your brother and sister?”

“I told you mom I want to go the school Harry Potter went to.” Parvatti smiled slightly her son spoke near flawless English as he’d practiced diligently since he was five years old and first declared he wanted to go to the school famous Harry Potter had gone too. They were approaching the edge of town and now the Hogwarts gates could be seen in the distance. She saw her son race forward excited to finally be so near to the school he wanted to go to. She saw her son reach the gates and disappear through them.

She quickened her pace she knew there was no real danger here any more, but she still recalled the horror of that night. She passed through the gates and was surprised to see her son talking excitedly with a very familiar face. “Mom, do you know who this is?” Her son said excitedly pointing at the friendly face.

“Neville, it’s good to see you.” She said watching her son start at the fact she knew his name. He pulled her into a hug and she laughed he was a lot more confidant than he’d ever been at school.

“It’s good to see you too, Parvatti I heard you were going to be here today to finalize your son’s admission.” He smiled. “I figured I’d keep watch here and say hello.” He smiled and looked down at her son who was staring at her in shock. “Did you know young man that your mother used to take up for me during my first year?”

Parvatti smiled at her son’s reaction to one of the great heroes of the war telling him about how he looked up to his mother. “That’s enough Neville we really have to get inside.” She smiled at him. “I’m staying with Padma and Dean so if you want to drop by later I’d love to catch up some more.” Her son looked ecstatic at the thought.

“I might after I check in at home my daughter has got a slight cold.” He smiled. “If I don’t make it today, I’ll be sure to see you before you leave I’ll bring Hannah and Alice along with me.” Parvatti nodded recalling Padma telling her about Neville marrying hufflepuff Hannah Abbot a few years ago.

As she led her son across the grounds, she pointed things out to him. “That’s where we learned to fly and Neville broke his wrist in the first lesson.” She watched as he stared in fascination at the spot trying to burn it into his memory. “And that tower there is Gryffondore Tower where our dorm was.”

She kept talking and pointing things out as they walked through the halls toward the headmaster’s office. She occasional saw a house elf darting by as they got the castle ready for the upcoming start of term. Arriving at the headmaster’s office she wasn’t surprised to find it open as she was right on time for her appointment. She had never seen the office when Dumbledore was present but she it clearly had been redesigned by McGonogall and now resembled a larger version of her former office except for the sleeping portraits. “Ah Parvatti just in time.” McGonogall said cheerfully. “I just need for you to sign a few papers and everything will be set for Ambroise to attend Hogwarts.”

XXXX

Now that everything was finalized, she had to get her son’s books and equipment before the term started. As she walked down Daigon Alley with her son, she was taken back to all the fun times she’d spent there with her sister, and friends. She smiled as her son pointed out Ollivanders’ shop. He had begged and pleaded to wait and get his wand when they came to England wanting one from the famous shop where his hero Harry Potter had gotten his. She smiled knowing her son would have to go there first as they opened the door a voice asked. “Can I help you?” She was shocked to see it was Justin Finch-Fletchley from her year.

“Justin, what are you doing here?” She asked in shock and her son seemed to be staring around looking for the old man he’d seen pictures of. He looked much the same older and a lot more handsome than he’d looked to her in school but the truth was she’d hardly ever looked at the hufflepuffs other than Cedric Diggory.

“I work here, officially, I’m Ollivander’s assistant.” He smiled. “Unofficially I run the place until he officially retires and his grand niece takes over.” He looked at her son. “This must be your youngest son, Dean was in here last week buying Kanti her wand and mentioned you’d be bringing him by.” She was a bit annoyed with her brother-in-law not mentioning that Ollivanders was about to retire.

“Yes this is Ambroise.” She was puzzled by his comment. “Does Ollivander still make the wands sold here?” She could tell by her son’s face he was nervous about not getting a wand made by Ollivander.

“Yeah we’ve got about a hundred left from before his health got too bad.” He pointed to a small stack of white boxes. “The white ones were made by Ollivander himself, the blue by me and the green by Antonia his grand niece.” He smirked. “Once he sells out the last of his wands he intends to finally retire and let Antonia take over and I’ll finally leave and open my own shop.”

“Why haven’t you before now?” She had to admit she was curious there had been a different apprentice both times she and her husband had purchased wands for their other children at the most popular shop in Paris.

“Oh I had just finished my apprenticeship when his health problems began.” He shrugged. “He asked me to stay on and handle sales to the costumers while he trained his replacement.” He laughed. “I agreed because the more time I spent around him the more I learned and the better my own work became.” He looked around. “About two years after that he said my wands were good enough that I could sell a few in the shop provided he inspected all of them first.” He laughed at bit seemingly at himself. “After about three years of that he pronounced my work good enough that I could sell any wand I made.” He looked at her with a smile. “That’s enough about me let’s find your son a wand, but I should warn you Ollivanders wands are pricey there’s not enough left to meet demand.”

“How much?” She had to ask it wasn’t likely to be more than she could afford to pay but she would rather not blow her son’s entire school budget on a wand.

“The cheapest ones are about one hundred galleons now.” He saw her start. “And they are from the last year he was working when his work was beginning to suffer a bit.” He smiled a bit sadly. “Still better than anything anyone else can produce.”

She looked at her son and saw his face fall. “Ambroise, we really can’t afford to pay that for a wand.” He looked down. “But how about a wand Justin made if Ollivanders says it’s good enough to sell in his store it has to be worthwhile or would you rather have one made by Ollivander’s successor?”

“Are you sure he said your wands were good enough?” The boy asked clearly frightfully of Justin. “I mean I know we can’t afford a real Ollivanders wand but if thinks yours are good enough.”

“His wands are good enough.” A voice said and Parvatti turned to see a completely unremarkable woman walking forward. As she got closer, she could see a small resemblance to Ollivander but it was only superficial where as he stood out and was noticeable she was plain and seemed easy to miss. “I’m still hoping he’ll reconsider my offer and run the shop with me when my uncle retires.”

 

Justin shook his head, and she saw him smile. “I agree with your uncle Ollivanders needs to stay just a family shop and besides I need to make a name for myself not just trade on selling out of the famous Ollivanders shop.”

“I’ll help these two, Justin, there’s an Owl for you in back from your daughter.” He nodded and left. Antonia leaned down toward Ambroise. “Let me help you find a wand.” Parvatti watched her try her son at several wands from the blue boxes before finally finding one. “Thirteen inches cherry and dragon heartstring it seems to suit you well.” Parvatti watched as her son smiled at his wand in fascination. She knew he’d played with both of his siblings’ wands and her own and she was relieved to see him finally get his own.

After she paid for it and while Antonia was wrapping it Justin returned holding a photograph and a letter. “Found one, that’s excellent.” He smiled at her son. “Take good care of that wand and be sure to enjoy it.” Parvatti was slightly curious about the photograph but felt it would be rude to ask.

“Another picture?” Antonia asked dryly. “Your daughter has an unnatural obsession with photographs of her family.” She saw Justin laughed not the least bit insulted.

“She’s been that way ever since her biological parents died.” He said with a sad smile. “Dale thinks it’s because all she really has to remember them by are the photographs of them taken before their car crash.” He brightened up as went on. “This one is from her graduation a few years ago apparently snapped by a friend of hers.” He laughed. “She’s a bit annoyed her friend just now gave her a copy for her birthday.”

Parvatti made the connection instantly, and she could picture Lavender’s delight if she could have learned some of the school gossip was true. “Do you mind if I see the picture I’d love to see your family?” She saw him start but she winked at him and he nodded handing over the picture. Her son had no interest in the picture and was more interested in staring at the wrapped box containing his wand.

She looked at the picture and saw a happy brown haired young woman grabbing Justin and a tall brown haired man with glasses and hugging them fiercely. “You have a beautiful daughter and a rather handsome boyfriend.” She said as she handed him back the photo.

“Husband actually at least according to the Muggle government, Hermione, is still working on our government.” He said rather sheepishly as Parvatti recalled how much of a crusader Hermione was about things. He glanced over at her son who didn’t blink. She smiled as they’d already had the some people are different talk with him after he’d found old prophets from the time of the huge mess of outings in his quest to learn all things about Harry Potter. He saw her glance at her watch. “You should probably get going now he said cheerfully.” He smiled. “Say hi to Dean for me and ask Kanti how she likes her wand.”

Parvatti assured him she would and then led her son out to do the rest of the shopping. “Come on Ambroise we still have a lot to do and if we finish early enough I might manage to introduce you to Harry Potter before school starts.”

 

XXXX

She set quietly as she waited at the Ministry international floo terminal to head back home to France. She looked at the roll of film she had promised to develop and send back to him immediately of photos her son had taken with his hero Harry Potter on platform nine and three quarters. He had been overjoyed when they met Harry who was seeing his godson Teddy Lupin off. She smiled thinking of how she was going to tell her husband that her family was insisting that she and her entire family return during the Christmas break.

She smiled as her number was announced and she headed through the floo for France. Once she passed the French customs she could apparate home and be with her husband again. She had enjoyed her visit to England more than she thought she would but she was extremely glad to be coming home.

The End...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
